Happy Ending
by Crazed Film and Fiction Fan
Summary: Fred and Hermione want nothing more than to make their relationship public. But Hermione is worried about what Ron will say. Will he be OK with his brother dating his best friend? (I suck at summaries) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS (at least not the characters or the setting and stuff)


Hermione rushed along the crowded corridors of Hogwarts. Her heart racing, she ran down two flights of stairs, ducked into an empty classroom, and closed the door. Turning around she found Fred standing a mere few inches away from her. She smiled, and stood up on tiptoes to kiss him. When they finally broke away from each other, Fred was smiling too. But then his brow furrowed and he frowned slightly. "What?" asked Hermione, instantly anxious. "Nothing, I just… when are you gonna tell everyone about us?" he said with a slightly apologetic look. "It's not everyone I'm worried about." Said Hermione, distressed. "It's Ron. I don't know how he'll take it. He might feel betrayed. I don't want to hurt him." "We're gonna have to tell him at some point, and the sooner the better." Said Fred gently. Hermione hesitated a bit, but then finally she said yes. "but let me tell me tell him alone." She said distractedly. "If you're there it'll just make it worse." "Thanks." Said Fred sarcastically, but then he smiled and leaned down to kiss Hermione again. "I can't wait till I can kiss you in public." He said, grinning at the prospect. Hermione, despite her worry and dread of the upcoming conversation with Ron, had to smile back.

Hermione glanced nervously at Ron. The two of them were doing homework together in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had detention with Snape and they were waiting for him to come back. A few minutes ago Fred had gotten up from his chair near the fireplace and yawned theatrically, loudly proclaiming how tired he was, thanks to the piles of homework he'd only just finished. He had climbed up the stairs to his dormitory, dragging a complaining George behind him, and leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the common room . "Ron." Hermione started, closing her transfiguration textbook. "Hm?" Ron replied, not looking up from his charms homework. "I have to tell you something." She said, taking a deep breath. Ron, noticing the seriousness in her voice, put away his homework and looked at her expectantly. Hermione looked back at him like he was a difficult potions question she couldn't answer. She wished she could predict his reaction, but she had no idea how he would feel about her and Fred. Finally, she just blurted it out. "Fred and I are dating." She half-shouted, looking at Ron like he was a wild animal that might attack her at any moment. "You and Fred are what?!" said Harry, who had just climbed in though the portrait hole. "Bloody hell Hermione, you're dating my brother?!" Choked Ron, looking stunned and slightly disgusted. "Don't look at me like that, it's not illegal." Snapped Hermione, surprised by her own defensiveness. "Look you don't have to like it, but please just accept it. I don't want us to stop being friends." Continued Hermione, this time sounding a little desperate. There's a long pause in which Ron only stares at Hermione. Then, after a long hesitation, "OK." He finally said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Hermione squealed in delight and threw her arms around him. "OK, OK, get off." He grumbled. She pulled away, beaming. That was when Fred walked in. Hermione threw herself at him and kissed him. He was startled, but kissed her back automatically. Ron made a gagging noise. "Stop it, or I might change my mind." He warned, only half-joking. Hermione immediately pulled away, blushing. Fred chuckled. Harry looked mildly amused. "I'm going up to bed." Grumbled Ron, leaving the common room. Harry followed him, mumbling a good night. Hermione and Fred were left alone in the common room. "We should go to sleep too." Whispered Fred. "Yeah." Said Hermione. She gave him a quick kiss before climbing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Fred stayed back a moment, already anticipating the next day, when he would finally be able to kiss Hermione in the corridors between classes or during lunch or in the common room. He went up to his dormitory, climbed into bed, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**THE END**


End file.
